


Say Her Name

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Edgeplay, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Edging"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Her Name

"Don't, don't stop!" Kimi cried.

Kimi was on her back, wrists bound together and to the headboard. Regina was down between her legs, using her left thumb to rub quickly up and down her clit.

When she was sure Kimi was right on the very edge Regina stopped.

"No, no, please, please not again."

Regina smiled, this was the third time she had brought Kimi to the brink. "It makes it intense, right?"

"Yes," Kimi nodded then she hissed with Regina gave one of her perky dark nipples a pinch.

Regina liked the feeling of control, she always had. Right now she needed some control, her obsession with Ruby was making her feel powerless, even though she felt she was on the verge of fucking her again.

Regina kissed lightly up the inside of Kimi's thigh. Soon she'd be doing this with Ruby. Soon. But as she got closer and closer the need grew more and more intense. She could almost taste, almost smell, Ruby.

"Yes, yes," Kimi squirmed, Regina's tongue swiped up between the lips of her pussy. Regina did it again, opening her with her thumbs. She licked again, again. Kimi raised her hips.

"Come for me Ruby," Regina whispered then sucked Kimi's clit into her mouth. She sucked hard, tongue flicking over the hyper-sensitive nub every few seconds.

Kimi moaned, she begged Regina not to stop.

This time Regina let her come, loud and hard.

When she came down from her peak Kimi frowned. "You said Ruby."


End file.
